Taliesin
Taliesin (real name '''Cameron Ó Rodagh, '''born June 21, 2000) is an Irish-American Anti-Hero under John Constaintine. . Background Cameron spent the first seven years of their life in the states, growing up with an abusive mother and trying desperately to move across the world to live with their father and brother in Ireland. Due to court things and their mother, it wasn't going to happen. So, Cameron what one would expect for any seven-year-old to do. Cameron summoned a demon to kill his mother. To this day they claimed that it was an accident, that there was no way they could have known they were summoning a demon. It was a heat of the moment thing and probably them stumbling over a prayer they'd heard 1000 times. Either way, it worked. Their mother was dead. Cameron was left a little more traumatized than they had been, but they were free and with their father. It was so much better than they could have hoped. An older brother who looked after him, a father who actually gave two shits about them, and an extended family that accepted them with open arms. Growing up in a heavily Catholic environment didn't stop Cameron from looking more into what exactly had happened that night back in the states. That's how they really grew into the occult scene. They learned human magic on the side, stupid tricks to impress people and occasionally gamble some people out of their money, but they were so much more interested in real magic. It wasn't until they were seventeen and had been able to perform real magic for three years that Cameron realized that it took its toll. In the shape of one Latina mage cornering them on their way to school and threatening them to stop. Not that Cameron actually believed Zed when she warned them that messing with magic when they were not supposed to would lead to gods knew what. It took a week and Cameron preforming a major ritual to them spitting up blood in their bathroom. Three years' worth of magic hit them like a train. Nearly on death's door they hunted down Zed, begging her to help them. Which she did for a while. She helped them pick themselves up from the aftermath, enough that they wouldn't die instantly. But there was only so much Zed could teach them. So she pointed Cam towards London, Paddington in particular. So that's where Cameron went, about a year later after deciding that maybe they should take a break from magic that wasn't card tricks. John Constantine wasn't an easy man to find, even with scrying. It took probably too long and took a lot more than Cameron should have been willing to give, but finally they found Constantine. John wanted absolutely nothing to do with Cameron, he didn't need some punk kid who's gotten themselves tangled up in magic under his feet. That didn't stop them though. They stuck around, finding a friend to crash in their flat while they got a job at a local pub. Constantine finally gave up at some point, deciding since he couldn't get rid of them he might as well use them to his advantage since they could do research and find magic artefacts. It was also maybe Zed getting after him that was also a possibility.Category:Characters